xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Prodigals
After Madrox receives information from a rogue duplicate indicating that a scientist who once used him and other mutants as experimental labrats is rubbing elbows with the Friends of Humanity, he takes a team to Atlanta to investigate. They discover that Sarah Jaeger and friends are using the resources of Werner Group Pharmaceuticals to manufacture an influenza strain particularly deadly to mutants. After grabbing Jaeger, they embark on an Amazing Race across the country in an effort to shut down production and capture the last traces of the virus and all those involved. Events *'April 17th', Kelly -- a mutant identified by Phillip for the Friends of Humanity -- goes missing. Over the months following, so do three other mutants whose names were provided by Phillip to the Friends of Humanity. *'June 6th', Phillip goes in for a meeting with David Memphis, leader of the local FoH branch. There he sees and is recognized by Sarah Jaeger. He calls Madrox for backup. *'June 7th', X-Factor team lead by Madrox arrives, meets with Phillip. Phillip is being followed, tail thwarted by Tom. *'June 8th': **Phillip goes back in to speak with Memphis / plant bugs. Doesn't make it past the front office. Drops a bug at reception. **Tom goes with Phillip but doesn't make it in. Security is particularly watching for him. **That evening, Jean-Paul tails Memphis and then later he, Madrox, and Dante set up surveillance on the Werner Group Pharmaceuticals buildings and Memphis's office. *'June 9th': **Madrox identifies Jaeger on the surveillance entering Memphis's building early. Jean-Paul dispatched to tail; follows her and another woman to the San Ray Research Labs. Jaeger is disguised as she enters. **Jean-Paul and Madrox speak with Kelly's coworkers. They confirm Dotson was likely involved in her disappearance. **Jean-Paul and Kitty break into San Ray to drop a penny under a lab bench. They go unseen. *'June 10th': **Planning, compiling surveillance. *'June 11th': **Wee early morning hours: Jean-Paul and Kitty snatch Jaeger from her apartment. Terry, Tom, and Madrox interrogate her. She tells them about Dandelion: a virus with a 75% infection rate, 50% kill rate for mutants and sniffles for humans. ** Jaeger is turned over to the FBI **Ramsey and Memphis head for Houston; XF follows. ** FBI and CDC alerted to issues at San Ray Lab with mutants being expierimented on, Immediate quarantine necessary on the building and detainment of personnell involved with the biosecured lab and files **Surveillance on Ramsey and Memphis leads to an attempt to grab both: Memphis taken with little difficulty, Ramsey slips the net and Madrox is injured. ** Local law enforcement used to shut down lab to allow for evidence collection. **Team pursues Ramsey and Dustin Webster, who is the head of production in the Houston Area and believed to be able to shut down production of the Dandelion virus. *'June 12th': ** Memphis interrogated and turned over to the FBI ** Atlanta reporting in that computers have been wiped and the discovery of dead bodies in the cells ** Servers hacked by Nate. Ramsey and Benson's email accessed ** Ramsey's car found abandoned in Hertz parking lot, security footage shows that she left the vehicle under her own power. ** Ramsey put on a general no fly list, information forwarded to NY airports as a suspected bioterrorist with instructions to detain if spotted ** Send request to Intel to do their magic to find out possible persons in the Alburquerque area Ramsey may be relying on; Check on any resulting person's FoH presence and look for labs of similiar capability for the virus production. *'June 13th': **After a day spent sifting through leads and corresponding with Old Home, the team leaves for Durango, CO, arriving at 9:45 PM. **After finding David Shire, Ramsey's college boyfriend, the team learns that Ramsey went to the airport at 10:30. They get her new number and head to the airport. **The team discovers that Ramsey bought tickets for a flight to Shanghai. *'June 14th' **Just after midnight, having discovered that Ramsey is waiting for a flight in San Francisco, the team in the field asks for a secondary team to be sent from Old Home to the San Francisco airport. Ramsey is detained. **At 2:30 in the morning, the field team catches up to Ramsey at last; Jean-Paul and Tom speak with her. Important Evidence *Memphis is working with Jaeger, who went into the San Ray lab early in the morning on June 9th. Got her car's license from this. *Dotson and Tosh have been receiving payments from the Friends of Humanity. Dotson's payments coincide with mutant disappearances for the last 3 months but he has been on the payroll since 2008 (He left his job as a mechanic in October 2008); Tosh receives sporadic payments. *Jaeger and Ramsey were working on a virus, bankrolled by Memphis. It has a 75% infection rate and 50% kill rate among mutants and leaves humans with only mild influenza symptoms. *Jaeger and Ramsey have passcodes which, when given to Dustin (presumably Webster, who is of questionable dedication), will shut down production. Memphis may also be able to order a shut down. * Files outlining test results, details on influenza strains, emails confirming other details turned up in the course of the investigation but in prosecution friendly form. People *Friends of Humanity *Phillip James - A rogue Madrox duplicate who finds himself in hot water and brings the case to X-Factor's doorstep. *David Memphis - Big guy at Werner Group Pharmaceuticals who likes to provide money to evil scientists. *Sarah Jaeger - A blast from Madrox's past who once experimented on mutants for scientific means and is now employed at San Ray Research under the name Cheryl Benson. *Joanna Ramsey - Another bad scientist. *Richard Hubbard - FoH figure in NYC that Joanna might head for. *Daniel Shire - An old college boyfriend of Joanna's in Durango, CO. *Dustin Webster - Head of production in the Houston area. *John Tosh *Bruce Dotson Locations *Atlanta *Houston *San Francisco *Werner Group Pharmaceuticals Links *Call to mission Category:2010 Missions